


Beau Flex

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the gym gets more than toned muscles for Orlando</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Beau Flex (1/2)  
Authors: Alex (ranger_girl0301 ) and Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is  
fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of  
my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Not really  
Beta: ~N

 

Viggo walked into the gym and looked around to see who all was working out  
tonight. The place looked deserted, except for Orlando over on the  
bench, working on his legs it seemed. Viggo stood for a moment watching,  
his tongue coming out to swipe at his suddenly dry lips.

"That boy needs to be taught a lesson," he thought, as he started to  
slowly walk towards Orlando.

Orlando grunted softly to himself, biting his bottom lip in concentration  
as he struggled to complete the repetitions he knew he should be able to  
do. He concentrated on the music blaring in his ears, feeling the humid  
gym air seep through the snaps in his shorts with every movement of his  
legs. Only he could have managed to find leopard-print shorts with snaps  
up the sides.

Moving closer, the sound of his approach muffled by the music blaring  
through the room, Viggo stood for a moment watching to make sure he  
wouldn't be caught by his intended prey. Pulling off the wristbands he was  
wearing, he knelt by Orlando's feet. Grabbing first one, then the  
other, he secured them to the bars of the bench Orlando was using.

Orlando squeaked loudly, jumping as the sudden touch ruined his  
concentration, his legs yanking at the bands that were suddenly holding  
him to the machine.

"Vig? What are you doing?" he asked, taking off the headphones and  
struggling to look backwards.

Leering at Orlando, mouth watering at the tempting flash of sweat-soaked  
chest and dusky nipple peeking out from beneath his loose tank top,  
Viggo straddled Orlando and pulled the shirt over his head, leaving  
Orlando's hands wrapped in the fabric and tying it to the hand piece in  
front.

"Teaching you a lesson or two, boy," he growled.

"A - a lesson about what?" Orlando gasped, his cock going instantly hard at the  
improvised bondage and the tone Viggo was using, his hands pulling  
uselessly at the fabric that held him captive.

"A lesson in what not to wear to the gym if you don't want someone to tie  
you down and take advantage of that tight ass of yours," Viggo informed  
him firmly.

Grasping the back of Orlando's shorts, he gave them a good yank, popping  
open the snaps and exposing the firm round globes underneath. The only  
thing left keeping Orlando from being completely bare was a very bright  
pink thong.

"Viggo!" he yelped, his body flexing as if trying to get away, although he  
could not deny how wonderful the firm bench felt against his erection.  
"It - it was the only thing clean!"

"Hmmmm," Viggo rumbled, running a calloused hand over those soft cheeks,  
"This isn't the first time you've come in here like this. Maybe you want  
someone to take you nice and hard, make you scream."

The younger man whimpered and just couldn't help pushing his hips up into  
Viggo's rough hands. "May-maybe...But only a…certain…someone…"

Viggo smacked him across the ass. "Did I say you could move?" he asked,  
grabbing a handful of hair. He leaned down, within a breath of Orlando's  
mouth. "I sure as hell hope you were thinking of me, boy, because the way  
you've been prancing around, I think it's time you got that lesson."

Orlando shuddered in arousal and shock, staring up at the older man with  
large eyes. "Y-Yea, it was you," he stuttered out, groaning as his neck was  
elongated even further by the grip on his hair. "Now kiss me before  
you break my neck."

Letting go of Orlando, Viggo stood up, peeling his grey tee shirt off.  
Leaning back down over the younger man, he brushed his chest against  
Orlando's back. Grabbing another handful of hair to hold him steady, he  
growled, "Did I give you permission to speak?" just before crushing his  
mouth against Orlando's in a brutal kiss

Orlando whimpered into the kiss as his hands pulled weakly at the bonds  
that held him. "No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." He looked up at Viggo, panting in  
the aftermath of the kiss, unsure where the label had come from, but  
hoping it would make Viggo happy enough to alleviate Orlando's throbbing  
cock.

Running his hands across the firm globes again, Viggo looked around for  
any lotion, knowing that if he was going to follow through, he'd need  
something. Finding a small bottle peeking out of Orlando's bag, he  
reached across and grabbed it. Slicking his fingers, he pulled the thong  
aside. Leaning down to lick and bite a trail down Orlando's back, leaving  
small red marks as he went, he parted the cheeks and painted a wide stripe  
up Orlando's crack, returning to circle at the tight pucker.

Orlando moaned low in his throat, his eyes closing and his body flexing as  
much as it could on the bench as he struggled not to make a sound. What he  
really wanted to do was beg until his voice gave out, but he didn't know  
what Viggo would do if he did, he almost feared that he would stop  
and, even worse, leave him here like this. The moan turned into a whimper  
as he felt Viggo's hot, slick tongue tease him, his hips jerking.

Viggo grinned at the sounds coming out of his captive, soon to be lover.  
Circling his tongue around a few more times, he suddenly thrust the wet  
muscle into Orlando's quivering body, causing him to shriek and try to  
pull away, before pressing back, babbling for more. Viggo thrust into the  
tight opening several times before retreating, only to tease at the  
opening with his slick fingers.

"Fuck!" Orlando gasped, body tensing with each thrust of Viggo's tongue  
into his body. "Please, Sir, please, Viggo...so damn good..." He struggled  
to push his ass back onto the finger that finally breached him, with little  
success.

Holding Orlando still with one hand, Viggo worked the single digit in and  
out, carefully circling until he was loose enough to accept another. He  
very carefully worked both fingers, spreading and stretching the tight  
ring, not wanting to truly hurt Orlando.

"Jesus, Orlando, you're tight. How long has it been since you've had anyone?"

The words managed to make Orlando's flushed face even hotter. "A - very long  
time," he murmured evasively, not wanting to reveal to Viggo that he'd never  
had a male lover, never wanted one, never thought he would need one until  
he first laid eyes on the older man.

Viggo wondered at the hesitation in Orlando's voice, the quivering tone,  
but decided it was probably due to nerves. After all, if it had been some  
time since the boy last had sex, and they WERE in a public place, it was  
probably just a set of nerves.

As Viggo continued to work his fingers inside Orlando, eliciting some very  
sinful sounds from him, he realized this plan wasn't going to get very far  
for lack of planning.

"Orlando, much as I really want and need to fuck you, we don't have any  
condoms," he grumbled.

"Viggo, if you stop and leave me now I swear to God I will explode. Fuck  
the condoms," he panted and moaned, his body sheened in sweat and skin  
darkened with arousal despite the anxiety he was feeling. "I trust that  
you're clean."

Viggo knew he should be more careful, but Orlando said he hadn't been with  
anyone for a long time, and he didn't think he could wait much longer  
before burying himself in that hot tight body.

Leaning down, he bit into the juncture where shoulder met neck, knowing he  
was marking Orlando. Pulling his fingers out of the grasping hole and  
yanking down his sweats, he slicked the rest of the lotion in his hand  
onto his throbbing cock. Sucking hard at the sweat soaked skin, he rammed  
into Orlando's quivering body, burying himself balls deep in one hard  
thrust.

"Fuck!!" Orlando nearly screamed, his body pulling hard at the ties as his  
form tensed, the painful pleasure sending mixed messages through his body.  
"Christ in Heaven...Vig, please...give-me a minute..."

Viggo stilled, the pain in Orlando's voice scaring him. That wasn't the  
sound of someone who was just overwhelmed at the sudden penetration.

"Orlando, baby, you all right? You're so tight, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
Want me to stop?" he panted, starting to pull out.

"N-no, Vig, please don't move." Orlando panted quietly, torn between  
wanting Viggo's cock out of his ass, and wanting this so badly. "I - I'm all  
right, just not used...I mean, I haven't...fuck..."

Pulling out very carefully, Viggo looked down to make sure he hadn't  
caused any damage.

"Orli, baby, you've never done this before, have you? Christ, I'm an  
idiot," Viggo said, reaching to untie Orlando's hands and feet. "I'm so  
sorry, I just assumed, the way you act, that you had."

He gathered Orlando into his arms, kissing his hair, his face, making  
soothing sounds.

"If you still want me, want this, let's go back to my house. You should  
have something nicer than here for a first time."

"Of course I still want you. Christ, Viggo, I let you tie me down in a  
public place without a noise of real protest. I just didn't want you to  
stop." Orlando gently stroked the older man's face in return, the stubble  
feeling good under his fingers.

Turning his face into Orlando's hand, Viggo kissed the palm. "Come on,  
Angel, let's get you dressed. I want to get you home and take better care  
of you."

"Angel...I like that." Orlando smiled up at him. "Take me home, Viggo." He  
slowly pulled away and grabbed his things, yanking the shorts back on and  
snapping the closures together. "Show me what I need."

Grabbing Orlando's gear bag with one hand, and slipping his other arm  
around Orlando's waist, they headed out of the gym, to the amused look of  
the lone trainer in the corner, who had witnessed the whole thing.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the gym gets Orlando more than toned muscles

Title: Beau Flex (2/2)  
Authors: Alex (ranger_girl0301 ) and Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is  
fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of  
my own curved little mind  
Warnings: None really  
Beta: ~N

 

 

Getting to the car, Viggo helped Orlando slide in, tossing the bag in the  
back seat. Starting the engine, he leaned over to place a soft kiss on  
Orlando's smiling lips.

When they got back to Viggo's, he grabbed the bag, and held the front door  
open while Orlando entered ahead of him.

"So you can be a gentleman...I was beginning to wonder if our resident  
Ranger had it in him," Orlando teased gently, placing a soft kiss on  
Viggo's lips as he passed by. "So, I think you said something about a  
nice, cozy bed..." He arched an eyebrow, his hands slowly going back to  
the snaps and pulling them apart again, one by one.

Viggo reached out to stop Orlando. "Let me, Angel," he said, pulling the  
younger man into his arms for a thorough kiss, his hands sliding down to  
cup the firm round cheeks with his large warm hands.

Breaking apart, he led Orlando down the hall to his bedroom, pushing open  
the door and revealing a huge four-poster bed. Leading Orlando into the  
room, he stopped at the edge of the bed, kissing him again, and slowly  
removing the little bits of clothing that Orlando was wearing.

"This...is nice," The younger man whispered, reveling in the gentle  
undressing and soft touches. "The other way was nice, too, in a way," he  
said quickly, not wanting Viggo to feel any worse. "But this is...nicer."

He groaned. "God I sound like a twit."

"You may sound like a twit, but you're my twit."

Viggo pulled off his own clothing, then pulled Orlando to his bare chest.  
As Orlando ran his fingers up Viggo's chest, tugging at the soft fur  
there, Viggo lowered his head to nip and suck at Orlando's long slender  
neck. Turning, he lowered them onto the bed, moving so they were in the  
middle, and settling himself over Orlando's body.

Viggo began a slow journey down across Orlando's chest, worshiping every  
inch of flesh he could reach, stopping to worry the little peaked nipples,  
before moving further down.

"Vig..." Orlando moaned, arching his back up and running his fingers through  
the long, silken strands on Viggo's head, his cock filling with blood  
again and growing harder with each brush of the older man's body against  
it.

Viggo smiled against the tanned skin of Orlando's stomach. Dipping his  
tongue into his belly button, he swirled it round, driving the young man  
crazy. Moving lower still, he stopped to lap at the small puddle forming  
just below the tip of Orlando's weeping cock. Looking up to be sure things  
were still all right, Viggo told Orlando to let him know if he wanted this to  
stop at any time, then running his tongue across the moist head, he  
enveloped the shaft in his mouth, sucking lightly, bobbing his head,  
trying to bring as much pleasure as he could to his writhing partner.

"I think...I will kill you if you stop," Orlando panted.

Orlando squeezed his eyes closed, struggling to keep his hips on the bed  
as the pleasure rushed through his system. It all felt so good, Viggo's  
mouth so hot and tight with the suction he was applying, and all he wanted  
was more.   
Slowly letting the hard shaft slip from his lips, Viggo moved up to lay against Orlando, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, letting him taste himself in Viggo’s mouth. 

"Baby, I can keep that up, and make you feel very good. But I really want to be in you. Are you ready for that?" he murmured softly while nuzzling at the patch below Orlando's ear, suckling at the lobe.

"You can make me feel good while being in me, right?"

Orlando shivered, his head turning to the side and revealing more skin to  
Viggo's questioning mouth. He wanted it, wanted him, but he could still  
remember the burn from the first time Viggo pushed inside him, and he  
didn’t know if he could stand it if it was always going to feel like  
that.

"Angel, I'm sorry about before. I really didn't know. I should have asked,  
or been more careful. I promise I'll make it as good as I can."

"I believe you," Orlando whispered with a smile, reaching up and kissing  
Viggo soundly. His hand slipped down, brushing against Viggo's hardness,  
feeling proud that it was like that just for him.

Viggo groaned, trying hard not to thrust into Orlando's hand and scare the  
boy off. Running his hands down Orlando's arms, back up his sides, he  
stopped to gently tweak at the peaked nipples that were begging for attention. Orlando arched into the touch, moaning.

"Baby, let me get something out to make this better," he said, reaching  
for the nightstand and the bottle of lube he knew was in there somewhere.

Settling back between Orlando's thighs, bottle in hand, he popped the top,  
pouring the cool gel over his calloused fingers.

"Trust me, Angel," he murmured, reaching down to run the slick fingers  
between Orlando's lower cheeks, carefully circling the tight opening, before  
pressing a single finger inside.

"I do, Vig. I do," Orlando murmured, spreading his legs even more to  
hopefully give Viggo more room, wincing a bit as already irritated  
tissues protested the invasion. He could feel Viggo hesitate though, and so he  
quickly reached down and found Viggo's nipples with his fingers,  
stroking and pinching them tenderly.

Viggo groaned at the experimental touches from Orlando, wanting to  
encourage him into more. His slowly moved his finger inside the tight  
channel, adding a second and starting the slow stretch. Moving his other  
hand, he grasped Orlando's half-hard cock, pumping it, watching with  
half-closed eyes as the shaft swelled to full hardness, and Orlando moaned  
wantonly. He wanted to take this slow, to make everything as ready as he  
could for Orlando, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to be  
buried inside that beautiful body.

Orlando never thought it could be this good, the stretch bringing a slow  
burn that did have some pleasure in it, and he spread his legs even wider  
apart, finding himself wanting more. His hands moved down Viggo's body,  
through the fur over his chest and across his belly before moving back up  
to continue to play with the other man's nipples, loving the pleasure that  
floated across that handsome face.

Watching Orlando, trying to be sure that what he was doing made the younger man feel good, Viggo  
wanted so badly to give in and take him.

Instead he murmured, "You can touch me, if you want," and hoped that  
Orlando's curiosity would get the better of him, and he'd finally grasp  
Viggo's aching erection.

"I thought that's what I was doing," Orlando murmured back, but finally  
took the hint and slowly slid his hand down to the curls that rested  
beyond Viggo's tummy. He slipped his fingers gently around the hardness he  
found there and stroked, exploring almost eagerly, like a young puppy with  
a new toy.

Moaning and rocking gently, Viggo's movements became more hurried as he  
prepped Orlando.

"Stop....you need to stop or we're going to be done before we get  
anywhere," Viggo panted.

As Orlando looked up, moving his hands away, Viggo leaned forward into a  
deep kiss. He lined up against the stretched hole and started to slowly  
press in.

Orlando moaned loudly into Viggo's mouth, his arms wrapping around the  
strong body and his nails digging gently into tanned shoulders as his body  
slowly adjusted to the intrusion. His eyes never left Viggo's as he  
struggled not to move, afraid of making the pain return.

Viggo slowed, then stopped when he hit bottom, waiting for Orlando to  
relax around him. Making soft shushing sounds, kissing and caressing him, Viggo waited until   
Orlando finally let go of the breath he'd been holding, before starting  
a very slow, gentle rhythm, moving carefully.

Orlando finally closed his eyes as his body relaxed into Viggo's hold,  
surprised at the hesitant pleasure that filled his system. Moans fell from  
his mouth softly, his head falling back a bit while his back arched. "Oh  
Vig..."

Pressing soft kisses to his face and neck, Viggo worried that he was  
hurting Orlando still. But Orlando made it very clear that everything was  
fine, pressing down into each thrust, biting at Viggo's throat. Encouraged  
by the way Orlando was reacting, Viggo shifted, picking up the pace,  
hitting Orlando's sweet spot with almost every pass.

Orlando hissed and mewed against Viggo's skin with every thrust, his body  
giving in and writhing with the pace that his lover set. He had never felt  
pleasure like this before, his cock pulsing with each thrust against his  
spot.

"Please, baby...please..."

"Please what, Angel?"

Viggo slipped his hand between them, grasping Orlando's twitching shaft  
and tugging it in time to the now almost brutal pace they were setting.  
From the sounds coming from his lover, it wasn't going to take much to  
push him over the edge.

"You're so tight, baby, feel so good."

"Oh fuck!" Orlando cried out, his back arching as his cock splattered  
Viggo's tummy with his come, his form trembling as he held on, his  
muscles squeezing Viggo's shaft tightly.

"Orlando," Viggo gasped, pounding into Orlando twice more  
before he reached his own crest and toppled over, emptying every drop his  
hard balls had held into the clenching passage.

Collapsing onto Orlando's sweat-soaked body, they lay gasping for breath.  
After a few minutes, Viggo rolled to the side, gathering Orlando into his  
arms and kissing him gently.

"Gods, I love you," he whispered, “I have for the longest time.”

Orlando fell quiet for a moment, and the silence seemed to spread between  
them for hours before he finally raised wet eyes to Viggo's.

"I love you, too," he whispered, burying his face in the older man's neck.  
"I knew from the moment you shook my hand when we met."

Running his fingers across Orlando's damp cheeks to wipe away the tears,  
Viggo tried to quiet him.

"Shh, Angel, don't cry. Everything's going to be all right. We're here  
now, where we should have been before. Nothing's going to change that."

"I won't let anything change it."

Orlando looked back up at him and kissed him again, his arms wrapped so  
tight around Viggo's body. "Never knew anything like this before. I won't  
risk losing it. Ever."

"So, where do we go from here? Do you want to stay? And what happens in  
the morning, when we go back on set? Will you still be mine?" Viggo asked hopefully.

Orlando gently brought Viggo's hand to his lips, kissing and teasing the skin,  
worshiping the calloused and rough digits one by one. "I want to stay," he  
murmured between licks. "I will always be yours from now on."

They drifted off to sleep in each others arms, very happy, and finally  
able to admit their love for each other. Tomorrow, they'd face the day  
with a new outlook, a much happier one, together. And knew they'd have  
plenty of ribbing to put up with from all their friends. But also that  
they'd be accepted for who and what they were. Two men who belonged  
together. 

~end


End file.
